


Drabbles über Kabuto

by Lillifred



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese Drabbles habe ich 2006-2008 geschrieben.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Das Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Drabbles habe ich 2006-2008 geschrieben.

Auf Seife rutscht man leicht aus, denn sie ist glitschig, dachte Kabuto, als er Badewasser einließ. Glitschig, wie Orochimaru-samas Worte, dachte Kabuto, als er Handtücher vom Stapel nahm. Er versteht es, Menschen zu begeistern, zu manipulieren, dachte Kabuto, als er die Temperatur des Wassers für gut befand. Bis sie etwas tun, was sie nicht tun wollten, dachte Kabuto, als er Orochimaru zum Bad rief. Bis sie auf seiner Schleimerei ausrutschen, dachte Kabuto, als er Orochimaru beim entkleiden half, seine Arme untersuchte, ihn zum Bad brachte. „Orochimaru-sama, ich könnte sie jetzt töten“, sagte Kabuto und

 

 

 

 

 

bückte sich nach einem Stück Seife.


	2. Die Libelle

Ein Geräusch. Blinzeln. Wo war er? Orochimaru. Dort war er. Kabuto befand sich in einer Höhle. Schwirren. Wie ein Insekt. Ein Insekt in einer Höhle? Etwas war anders. Kabuto war verwirrt. Es lag an seinem Gehirn. Etwas fehlte. Sasori. Er spukte nicht mehr in Kabutos Geist herum. Kurz fühlte er sich erleichtert. Dann dachte er daran, dass Orochimaru ihn töten würde. Er hatte ihn betrogen. Das Insekt kam näher. Es war eine Libelle. Flink fing Orochimaru sie in seiner Hand. „Ich wollte das nicht, ich …“, versuchte Kabuto zu erklären. Doch Orochimaru war weg. Nur die befreite Libelle schwirrte noch.


	3. Handlung - wozu?

Es regnet nicht.

Das Leben ist kein Groschenroman. Es regnet nicht, bloß weil du betrogen wurdest. Für einen Schauer bedarf es mehr, als dass Orochimaru dich betrügt – was abzusehen ist. Er hat es nicht geheim gehalten. Wozu? Er wird dich zurückbekommen, wenn er will. Er hat etwas an sich. Etwas, was du begehren wirst. Und das weiß er.

Es regnet nicht -

Doch bis in die Katakomben seines Versteckes reicht die Sonne nicht.

Du bist anders. Eigenständiger. Du wirst ihm nicht mehr trauen. Er hat dich gesehen, kommt. Blick. Kuss. Hand. Bewegung. Glück. Hass, Eifersucht, Handlung – wozu?

Es regnet nicht.


	4. Das Lächeln

Ein Tag ist ein Tag. Alle Tage sind gleich. Heute sitzt er wieder auf einer Bank, vom Training erschöpft. Er wird von gleichaltrigen gegrüßt. Er lächelt zurück. Neidisch? Überlegen! Er ist ein Genin, sie sind Chunin.

Tage vergehen, Jahre. Immer mehr seiner Kameraden bestehen die Chuninprüfung. Immer noch sitzt er dort, immer noch spioniert er sie aus.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Jeden Abend, seit dreizehn Jahren kehrt er nach Hause zurück. Doch wohin kehrte er die ersten vier Jahre seines Lebens zurück? Er will es noch nicht wissen.

Was sind vier Jahre gegen dreizehn? – Nicht mehr als ein Lächeln.


	5. Verschwommen

Ein Blatt schwimmt träge in einer alten Pfütze.

Regen fällt, tröpfelt. Tröpfelt sanft auf nasses Land. Fast ist der leise Klang der Tropfen erstorben.– Fast. Das Land wähnt sich in trügerischer Trockenheit.

Du weißt es besser, denkt der Fremde. Das Unwetter steht erst noch bevor.

Wolken formieren sich zu neuen Ungeheuern. Wind kommt auf, das Blatt treibt davon.

Ist es das, was du gesucht hast, Fremder? Auf einem Schlachtfeld?

Regen prasselt. Stärker. Wer kann durch beschlagene Brillengläser in die Vergangenheit sehen?

Oder schaut der Fremde mit regengetrübtem Blick nach morgen hinaus?

Ein fernes Lächeln: Das Unwetter steht erst noch bevor.


	6. Fortgehen

Schwarzer Haare Flug. Der Mann erzählt, der Junge lauscht. Enthusiastisches Selbstvergessen. Verplaudert den Sinn seines Lebens. Wissen. Macht. Unsterblichkeit. Und Wissen. Weil er alles wissen will. Der Junge lauscht. Verstehend. Er fühlt ganz ähnlich.

Und wonach sehnt sich der Junge?

„Ich will ihnen dienen“, natürlich. Es ist eine Lüge. Sagt der Mann. Oder der Wind. Recht hat er. Der Mann. Oder der Wind. Oder beide.

 

Der Mann ist tot. Endlich, sagen die Gefangenen. Sie sind froh. Natürlich. Kabuto kann es egal sein. Er geht seinen Weg. Ob mit oder ohne Orochimaru. Sein Leben liegt noch vor ihm.

 

Es ist egal.


	7. Prioritäten setzen

Was ist Zuneigung? Auf jeden Fall nichts, was Kabuto interessierte, nichts womit sich intelligente Menschen beschäftigten. Sie war kitschig, unnötig, veraltet, hinderlich. Niemand sollte so dumm sein, sich diesen Klotz absichtlich ans Bein zu hängen. Und doch taten es die Menschen. Dabei gab es viel interessantere Sachen. Leichen studieren beispielsweise oder die lebendigen Menschen, die ohnehin so dumm waren, dass sie nicht lange leben würden. Die Zuneigung war also wirklich ein hinderlicher, kindischer und meistens auch mörderischer Zeitvertreib. Besonders wenn der einzige Mensch, der sie vielleicht bekommen hätte, ein selbstsüchtiges, sadistisches und untreues Schlangenmonster war. Nein, Kabuto brauchte sie nicht.


	8. Optionen

Was ist schon das kalte Regenwasser, das Kabutos Hand entlang rinnt?

 

Für die Blüten des Waldes ist es das Leben.

 

Für die ertrunkene Fruchtfliege ist es der Tod.

 

Für die Gesamtheit des Lebens, für den Fortbestand der Welt ist es ein Vorfall ohne Bedeutung, ein Wimpernschlag, egal.

 

Was ist schon Tyrannenmord?

 

Für Sasuke ist es Freiheit, ist es Rache.

 

Für die Gefangenen ist es das schiere Leben.

 

Für den Mann an Kabutos Seite ist es der Tod, ist es das Ende einer Illusion von Macht.

 

Für Kabuto ist es ein Augenblick, eine allen anderen Szenarien gleichwertige Option, eine Version Zukunft.


End file.
